


Running with the Wolves

by bruja_de_suenos



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, O no we got cold and wet and now we must CUDDLE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, bed sharing, top!13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruja_de_suenos/pseuds/bruja_de_suenos
Summary: A bunch of thasmin tropes with only the vaguest sense of a plot or throughline.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Running with the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an excuse to write my favorite trope, aka spooning to share warmth.

It definitely wasn’t the Doctor’s fault. Granted, she was the one who’d brought them to the planet of Eternal Sorrow and neglected to mention that they might want to bring a pair of wellies with them, but it was fine. She certainly didn’t provoke the age-old sea monster to rise from the deep and shower them with salt water and seaweed. And it definitely hadn’t been her choice to route their hasty retreat through the snowy Mountains of Oblivion.

Okay, now that Yaz had thought about it, it definitely was the Doctor’s fault.

“D-D-Doctor?” Ryan asked through chattering teeth. “Any ch-ch-chance we could r-rest soon?”

“Nearly there!” The Doctor called from up ahead. She had her coat wrapped tightly around herself and her hood up, but apart from that, she didn’t seem to mind the deep aching cold that was setting into Yaz’s body.

“There’s a light up ahead!”

“Wh-where?” Yaz started forward, but her feet were just as frozen as the rest of her and refused to move properly. She stumbled and fell to the ground, taking Ryan with her.

“Yaz!” The Doctor was at her side in an instant, picking her up from the snow. As she brushed the ice from Yaz’s soaked clothes, there was a funny little wrinkle between her eyebrows.

_Cute_ , Yaz’s numb brain echoed. She blinked, shooing the thought away.

“Oh dear,” said the Doctor, rubbing her hands up and down Yaz’s arms. “You’re far too cold. Dangerously cold. We need to get you inside.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” grumbled Ryan from the ground.

“Sorry!” The Doctor hauled him to his feet. “Come on, fam, we can make it. Just a few more steps!”

A few more steps turned into a few after that, then a few after that, until Yaz was certain she would fall down soon and never get back up. She was oddly at peace with the notion. She was so focused on the cold lulling its way into her bones that she hardly noticed when the Doctor gave a shout and pulled the three of them towards a dark wooden inn. A lantern glittered by the door, flashing and swaying in the wind.

The Doctor handled the booking of rooms, or at least Yaz thought she did. It was everything she could do to stay upright, even as they were standing shivering in the dining room of the inn. She tried to glance around, get a good look, but everything was too jittery.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her down the hall. “You two are in that one,” said the Doctor, pointing further down. “And we’re here. Give us a shout if you need anything! Or if anything seems permanently frozen.”

“Thanks a lot, Doc,” grumbled Graham.

Yaz let herself be pulled into the room and heard the thick wooden door thud closed behind them. The Doctor immediately set to scanning the room, just in case of any lurking sea-monsters, she told Yaz. It would have been funny if it weren’t a definite possibility.

Yaz glanced around. A large bed with a wooden frame was tucked into a corner, with a wardrobe next to it and a writing desk on the other wall. There were sheets on the bed, she noticed, but no blankets.

_It’s not like I can get any colder anyway_ , she thought and stumbled forward.

“Wait!”

The Doctor rushed over to grab her before she could climb up into the big bed. “Quick, Yaz, take y’clothes off.”

Yaz’s brain took a moment to rise from the depths of its numbness before it could understand the words, but when it got there, her confusion hadn’t gone away.

“What?”

“Clothes, Yaz, hurry,” said the Doctor. She tore off her own coat and threw it over a chair, slipping off her suspenders.

Yaz had imagined the Doctor saying these words a number of times, but only ever in the darkness of her own room when everyone else had gone to bed. They didn’t seem to have quite the same ring to them now.

“Yaz!” The Doctor stopped her own undressing — shirts off, hair ruffled, culottes only half undone — to start working on Yaz’s buttons.

“What are you doing?!” Yaz clutched her top to her body, exactly the opposite of how she’d dreamt this interaction would go. How was Yaz mucking up her own fantasy?

“You’re too cold,” said the Doctor, pushing her hands away. “You’ll get hypothermia if we don’t do something quick. We need to get you in bed.”

Yaz bit back a whine at the words, her body shaking with the sudden rush of arousal. Or possibly that was the hypothermia. She let the Doctor unbutton her shirt and throw it across the room, but when those clever fingers began to work on her trousers, Yaz pulled away.

“I — I think I can handle this bit on my own,” she squeaked.

“Right,” said the Doctor as she whirled around. “There must be some — aha!” She dove into the trunk and pulled out a stack of blankets.

“Tell me again why I have to take my clothes off?” asked Yaz, trying to maneuver the frozen zip of her jeans.

“Because you’re wet and you’re cold, and skin to skin contact is the best way to keep you from going into shock. You need to warm up gradually, can’t be all at once or your body will overload.”

_Too late_ , thought Yaz. Then the first part hit her. “Skin to skin?” she yelped. “You mean like—“

“Yep,” said the Doctor, shoving off her own trousers and pulling her sports bra over her head. “Got to lose those too.” She spun Yaz around to unclasp her bra.

Yaz managed to get rid of her pants with shaking fingers. There was no way this was real. She’d passed out in the snow and was dreaming, that’s all it was.

_Whump._

A wool blanket was thrown over her head. The Doctor began briskly rubbing Yaz through it, drying her off and warming her up. “Into bed with ya,” she said once she was done. “Be there in a mo’.”

Yaz crawled under the sheets, trying to piece together her thoughts. She was naked in a bed. She was naked. In a bed the Doctor would soon also be inhabiting. The Doctor, who would also be naked. In a bed. She couldn’t tell if it was better or worse that the Doctor was so unfazed by the whole thing. Less awkward, maybe? Or was it more awkward, because Yaz was so turned on? She could feel herself getting wet. Would the Doctor be able to feel it too?

She shivered, the cold and the heat warring within her. There was a dip in the bed and Yaz felt the Doctor touch her arm gently. “It’s all right,” said the Doctor. “We’ll get you warmed up.”

_That’s what I’m afraid of_ , thought Yaz.

The Doctor piled the blankets on top of them both and wriggled down. She snaked an arm around Yaz and gently pulled her close. “C’mere.”

Yaz obeyed, shifting backwards until she was pressed up against the Doctor, skin against skin. The Doctor ran a hand up and down her arm like she was soothing a startled animal. Yaz knew that she was stiff in the Doctor’s arms, trying to prevent her body from giving her away. But the way the Doctor fit around her so nicely, her hips slotting right against Yaz’s bum, the press of her breasts against Yaz’s back, her warm breath on the back of Yaz’s neck…

“Comfy?” whispered the Doctor.

“Yeah,” breathed Yaz, hardly daring to speak.

“Best if we stay like this for a while. Just to be sure you’re okay.”

“Okay,” whispered Yaz. Her cunt was dripping — she could feel it sliding down her thighs, and she pressed her legs together, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t notice.

“Y’can put more of your weight on me,” said the Doctor, her voice low.

“What?”

“Lean back. Relax. I’ve got ya.” Yaz swallowed audibly, her throat dry as an over baked coffee cake. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax each of her muscles one at a time. Inch by inch, she sank backwards, melting into the Doctor’s embrace.

“There ya go,” whispered the Doctor in her ear. “Was that so hard?”

“No,” whimpered Yaz.

“Always best to do as I say, Yaz,” said the Doctor seriously. She draped her arm over Yaz’s stomach, stroking the soft skin there. Yaz closed her eyes at the sensation.

“I will,” she whispered. “Promise.”

“Promise?” The Doctor chuckled into the crook of Yaz’s neck, and she felt goosebumps rise. “I know you and y’promises. Gone the moment I turn around. Y’never can resist a challenge. Next thing I know, you’ve gone and gotten yourself into trouble.”

“ _I_ get into trouble?” Yaz forgot about her predicament in the rush of indignation that flooded her, and she started to turn to give the Doctor a piece of her mind. A firm hand on her ribs stilled her, rubbing slow circles just below her breasts.

“Shh,” said the Doctor, a smile in her voice. “None of that now. Tonight y’gonna behave for me. Can’t have you half-frozen _and_ stroppy, can we?”

“…’m not stroppy,” mumbled Yaz halfheartedly, but the Doctor’s hands felt too good on her skin for her to protest much. She sighed as they moved back and forth across her body, brushing the underside of her breasts. Did the Doctor know, she wondered? Surely she couldn’t be teasing Yaz on purpose, could she?

Yaz could barely think straight with her cunt so wet and her body flush against the Doctor’s and those marvelous hands moving across her skin. She gave in to the feeling and let her head fall back on the Doctor’s shoulder, wiggling so her bottom was pressed deeper into the Doctor’s crotch. The older woman gave a hum of approval.

“That’s right,” murmured the Doctor. “No need to worry. Getting you nice and warm. Won’t be losing any limbs today.”

A thought occurred to Yaz and she froze. “Erm, Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“Er — you didn’t tell Ryan and Graham to do this, did you?”

“Oh. No. That would… not be good.” The Doctor was silent behind her, both of them horrified at the thought.

“I suppose I should go help…” said the Doctor, moving to let go of Yaz.

“No!” Yaz clutched the Doctor like she was the only lifeboat left. She tried to tell herself that it was just because she wanted to save Graham and Ryan from a traumatizing experience with the Doctor, but she knew it wasn’t fully true.

“Still cold,” she mumbled to the Doctor. It was a weak excuse, but evidently, it was all the Doctor needed. She nodded and settled back down, arms wrapped around Yaz like she would never let go of her.

“S’alright,” the Doctor murmured. “I’m here. Not gonna leave ya.”

Yaz’s heart thudded inside her chest, emotion coursing through her. She wanted more than anything to believe the Doctor’s words, but she knew they weren’t meant that way. The Doctor always left in the end. It was one of the things Yaz loved about her — that she never stopped running, always reaching for the next thing. Someday, the Doctor would leave her behind, she knew. But it wouldn’t be tonight.

“Sleep, Yaz,” whispered the Doctor. The warm press of her skin and the sweetness of her scent washed over Yaz. It felt like sinking into her couch after a long day of work, she thought sleepily. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Where could this possibly be going?! :O No flames, please, friends; it’s been a long time since I've done this.


End file.
